vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Submerged
|singers = Kagamine Len |producers = Mcki (music, lyrics) * VirtualScones (illustration) |links = }} Background Lyrics 1 2 3 And breathe Come on paint your face with glee As I plea To breathe And you leave me deep at sea 4 5 6 And grip Onto hollow, murky drips That are falling from your empty promises It's too late When Did then Become the future again? To defend Or bend? The past on which we depend Step over Under Until our hearts crossover Blindly tripping on the heartstrings as we Hurt each other You say you want You say you need You show me guilt You show me greed You show me hate Say it's too late Then you deflate Repeat and mate You want me more You want me less Say it's hateful And then hateless You show me love then give a shove Then I fall in So it begins Now... It seems we've got nothing The water is gushing Filling up our lungs and Destroying what we had Isn't it disgusting? We thought this was loving When really We're stuck feeling So sad that we Feel glad You know I hate the way you think You know I hate the way you sink You know, you know Nothing at all You know I love the way you plead You know I love the way you bleed You know, you know It's a bit painful Go on cry Like I'm the one spitting all the lies Now stop I'm bored Shut it up and open wide Like a dove This love Flies just much too far above So we'll settle for an emotion that Fits in our glove You want some joy You want some pain You show me loss And hide the gain I show you hate Then use the bait Oh you just ate? I call checkmate You declare war Then you want peace Say all this hate Should come to cease I give you love but then I'm shoved Then I fall in So it begins Now... It seems we've got nothing The water is gushing Filling up our lungs and Destroying what we had Isn't it disgusting? We thought this was loving When really We're stuck feeling So sad that we Feel glad Come hug me Only me Go hazy And scream Like I'm crazy Like it's not fun And tell me I'm the only one Come kiss me On your knees Go shaky And plea "Do you love me?" I can't answer After all you hate me Come hug me And show me that you feel My pain Like you're crazy Like it's so fun And tell me I'm the only one Come kiss me Even deeper Only For me "Do you love me?" Does it matter? After all you hate me After all you 'love' me After all I can't breathe After all we're always... Drowning It seems we've got nothing The water is gushing Filling up our lungs and Destroying what we had It seems we've got something This abysmal drowning... Filling up our hearts and Forgetting what we had Oh, how embarrassing! I thought this was hating So why are you Stuck feeling Glad...it's driving Me mad You know I hate the way you think You know I hate the way you sink You know, you know Nothing at all You know I love the way you plead You know I love the way you bleed You know, you know It's a bit painful You know I hate the way you are You know I hate the way we spar You know, you know I still don't know You know I love the way you frown You know I love the way we drown You know, you know I hope it's painful To hate you Show me hate Amuse me Show me pain Abuse me You give me one I give two After all I love you Deeper now Engulf me Wet with love Repulse me This is what You want, yes? Us submerged and loveless You give me one I give two After all I love you After all without you I wouldn't be drowning too External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len